Hold On
by chaoschaos
Summary: After Spencer is taken from her through a tantalizing web of threats and lies, Ashley must do everything she can to get her back before it's too late to save the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South of Nowhere or any of it's characters, sadly. Those belong to the-n and the creators of the show.

* * *

Spencer was at her locker putting books away when she felt someone behind her. No one needed to tell her who it was, because she always knew exactly when Ashley was behind her. Her instincts were always surprisingly accurate, because Ashley was standing behind her, arms poised, ready to tickle her. 

"Don't even try it," she said without even looking up.

"Ugh, I can't even sneak up on my own girlfriend!" she whined. Spencer turned around and Ashley put on a fake look of frurstration, which didn't last long before both girls were laughing.

"So what are we doing tonight, Ms. Davies?" said Spencer.

With the most serious face she could come up with, Ashley put a finger to her chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, Spencerella, we could hit up a concert, I could stalk you into a bathroom, and then take a nice tour of Griffith Park. What do you think?"

Spencer knew she'd never live the infamous Kelly incident down, so she just made an 'oh-very-funny' face and hit Ashley on the arm before they burst into another fit of laughter.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Ashley said, catching her breath. "I don't know, I was thinking maybe just hanging out at my place tonight? My mom's in Vegas for a week with guy number eight." Ashley feigned puppy eyes, and Spencer smiled.

"With that face, how can I say no?"

"I'm glad I have at least a little control over you, Spence."

She leaned over and hugged the blonde in front of her.

From a safe distance away where he couldn't be seen, Aiden watched as Spencer leaned her back up against her locker. His eyes devoured every part of her. Her neck, hips, legs. Everything. He had gotten so close just a few nights ago, only to have her pull away at the last minute. But close wasn't and would never be enough for him. There was something about her that set him on fire. He wanted her. Needed her. Craved her. He watched her as she talked to Ashley, her face lighting up the way it always did when Ashley was around. It was all innocent, but he couldn't deny the surge of anger pulsating through him at the sight of them. Lengthy hugs, light touches here and there, continuous eye contact. He couldn't watch it anymore. Emerging from his hiding spot, he casually made his way over to where the two girls were standing.

"Hey." Both girls looked up. With a brief glance at Ashley, he turned his attention back to Spencer. "Spencer, can I talk to you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Aiden." She turned and stepped in front of Spencer with her back to Aiden. Gently resting her hands on her shoulders, she leaned in towards the other girl's ear. "Spence, just meet me in the car when you're done, okay?" She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back, taking enough time to glar at Aiden before walking back to her car.

Aiden couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes followed Ashley as she walked away, burning holes through her back. Spencer noticed this and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "So Aiden, what d'you want?"

His eyes turned back to Spencer. "You. And I heard about this party down at the beach tonight, and wanted to know if you wanted to go." Spencer opened her mouth to say something but Aiden quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what it was she'd say. "Without her."

"Oh." A nervous hand raised to her forhead and she glanced around, searching for an appropriate response. True, she wouldn't mind hanging out with Aiden, but it wouldn't be in the way that he wanted. She knew he still wanted to be more than friends, and that was just something she couldn't give him. "I can't, I'm staying with Ash tonight."

Aiden's anger had come back just as quick as it had left him before. Only this time, it was visible. Spencer watched as his body tensed up and he pulled his eyes away from her momentarily. His fists clenched and unclenched themselves.

"Aiden, you said you were cool with-"

"People lie, Spencer! Haven't you realized that by now?" His voice raising just enough so that few people passing by glanced over.

Shaking her head in disblieve Spencer turned to walk away. She hadn't made it three steps before he grabbed her. Aiden's grip was strong on her wrist, and she couldn't pull herself out of his grasp. His eyes burned right into hers.

"Let go," she said, trying to hide her fear. His grip only tightened. The class ring he had on his finger was being pushed harder and harder into her skin. A thin line of blood found its way down arm, but he didn't seem to notice. With a throbbing pain in her aim, her eyes begged him to let go. "Aiden, please."

By now there was a small crowd of people watching. A guy from the basketball team called to Aiden, distracting him long enough for Spencer to pull away. Risking one more glance at him, she turned around and ran to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. Booh.

**Author's note: **Okay. I'm going to tell you right now that Aiden will be very out of character in this fanfic. I wanted to write him sort of as a "what if" character. For example, what if he wasn't so cool with the whole Ashley/Spencer relationship? He's not over her, and he's not happy about the sudden switch. I took his character and mixed it with a much harsher personality and somewhat twisted in a few aspects of some people I've known before. And voila: Aiden Alter-Ego 2.0.

* * *

Ashley walked quickly to her car, fighting the urge to turn around and watch Aiden and Spencer. She was still pissed. What could Aiden have wanted to say to Spencer that she couldn't be there to hear? He knew she was going to tell her anyway.

She reached her car and fumbled with her keys. She got in and hooked up her new ipod she bought after Josie stole her other one, and soon her dad's new song was flowing through the speakers. She let herself get lost in the music, resting her head back against the headrest. Her fingers drummed the beat out on the steering wheel.

The car shakes a little when the passenger car door gets wrenched open.

"Hey you, how'd you talk with Prince Charming go?" Jokingly, she glanced over to Spencer. To her surprise, Spencer neither looked at her or acknowledges that she said anything. She simply stared forward, unmoving.

Ashley froze. "Spence, are you okay?" Spencer took a deep breath and rested her elbow on the door.

"Just drive." Ashley didn't move, and Spencer knew she was still looking at her, searching for some sort of explanation. She felt bad leaving her in the dark, but right now she didn't know what to say. Turning to her, she said, "Please, Ash." It scared her how much her voice wavered when she spoke. Turning away, she moved her left hand to cover up the thin trail of blood on her forearm before Ashely could see it.

The car started up and Ashley pulled out of the parking lot. She glanced over every few minutes, wondering when Spencer was going to tell her what happened. It hurt her to see Spencer so shaken up, and Spencer knew it. When she pulled into her the driveway, she turned off the car and turned to look at Spencer.

Spencer looked out the window and hesitantly recounted her conversation with Aiden, detailing everything from the angry looks to the way he grabbed her. Ashley rested her hand on Spencer's arm for support, her fingers lightly tracing over the line of dried blood that wound its way along Spencer's arm.

Suddenly turning to look at her, Spencer wispered the words Ashley had been longing to hear since she met her. "I love you, Ash." Ashley felt her stomach give the familiar jolt that she got everytime Spencer looked at her. Blue eyes gazed into brown, and she melted into the sheer beauty of the girl beside her. Ashley tried hard to remember how to breathe as she felt herself being pulled toward the other girl, eyes never breaking. Her eyes fluttered closed seconds before Spencer's lips found their way to hers. Ashley was amazed at how Spencer still had this effect from her. Spencer pulled back and Ashley's eyes stayed closed.

"I love you too, Spence." Her eyes scanned every feature of her face, taking everything in as if she'd never see her again. Her eyes lingered just a moment longer on Spencer's lips. The corners of her mouth curled up in a small smile as she leaned in again. What started off as a slow, sensual kiss didn't take long to heat up. Before anything too serious happened, Ashley pulled away, her eyes telling Spencer all she needed to know. She grabbed her hand and their fingers weaved together. Smiling, she opened her door and pulled Spencer out with her, not wanting to break the contact it had taken them so long to give in to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See previous page.

* * *

With or without Spencer, Aiden was going to go to that party. When he got there, he was still angry about the disappointing events that happened earlier. He made his way through the crowd of people over to a table with drinks, and grabbed as much as he could carry. He moved over to a dark uninhabited spot and sat by himself, making frequent trips back to that table to replenish his supply. Occassionaly a girl or two would come over and cling to him, some even going as far as trying to force themselves on him. Barely acknowledging them, he brushed them off and they stormed angrily back to whatever boy they had been with before.

After a few hours of nonstop drinking, Aiden grabbed on last bottle and made his way over to his car. He sat in the drivers seat with his hands on the wheel in front of him. He didn't care that he was completely smashed, and he didn't hesitate to reach forward and put the keys in the ignition. He only had one thing on his mind right now, and he knew just how to get it.

--------

Spencer willingly gave into Ashley's hand that was gently pulling her out of the drivers side door. She was amazed when she finally stepped outside, not having noticed how dark it had gotten while the two were busy talking (among other things) in Ashley's car. Ashley let go of her hand and with a soft giggle, ran up towards the house. When she got to the door, she looked back at Spencer playfully before opening it up and running inside.

Spencer laughed. She loved how spontaneous Ashley could be, and also how impatient she got. Instead of chasing after her, she took her time and casually strolled up the stone walkway, knowing it would make her crazy.

From somewhere upstairs she heard music playing. Even though the house was dark, Spencer found the stairs and begain her climb. She reached the door to Ashley's room and paused before going in.

Her hand reached out slowly in one last attempt to stall for time. Her hand finally turned, ending the tease she had put on. She stepped in and closed the door softly behind her. As soon as that door was closed, she was pushed right up against it.

"You're evil, do you know that?" Ashley leaned in and whispered in Spencer's ear, her lips expertly grazing her earlobe.

Spencer smiled. She'd gotten the reaction she'd hoped for.

"If I'm so evil then why di-" She was cut off by Ashley's finger on her lips.

"Spence," she said quietly, "you talk _way _too much."

Ashley glanced down at Spencer's lips, then back up to her eyes. She leaned in and her lips barely touched Spencer's before she pulled herself back.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Ashley face twisted up in concentration, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Why did-"

"Spencer, shut up."

Ashley's hand made it's way up to Spencer's mouth so that she couldn't say anything else. Her eyes grew wide, and then she pulled her hand away. She began to back away from the door, pulling Spencer back behind her in a protective position.

"Ash?" Spencer asked confused.

"There's someone here."

She turned back to face the door, and as the words left her lips the doorknob began to turn..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Honestly. If I owned anything, I wouldn't waste time writing about it.

**Author's note: **This chapter will most likely make you all hate me. But trust me when I say it has to happen.

The last quote came from a fanfiction called I've Fallen to Pieces by Kris6, so the credit for those details go to her.

* * *

Ashley's bedroom door flew open. (a/n: like you can't already guess who it is)

"Aiden-" Spencer started.

"-what the are you doing?" Ashley finished Spencer's sentence as Aiden staggered into the room.

He had a crazed look in his eyes and was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand. His eyes found Spencer and he menacingly took a step forward. Ashley, seeing this, stepped in Aiden's path.

Aiden tried to make his away over to Spencer, but was unsuccesful because Ashley countered every move he made.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley repeated.

"I could be asking you the same, but no, nevermind. I'd rather not know," he said acidly. Aiden swayed on his feet, the alcohol taking it's toll.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why? You don't know? Are you really that fucking stupid?" Aiden laughed and looked incredulously around the room.

Ashley glanced back at Spencer, who had taken the hint to back off. Ashley hesitantly stepped forward. "Uh, I think you've had enough to drink."

Just as her hand reached for the bottle, Aiden's hand flew up and connected with the side of her face. She instantly fell to the ground, and he spat at the limp body at his feet. "Fucking dyke."

He lifted his eyes and they locked on Spencer. Her eyes, however, were locked solely on the body lying just feet from her. She rushed forward to get to Ashley, but he simply stepped over her and blocked her path.

Spencer tried to get around him, but he roughly grabbed her and pulled her back. He finished his drink and angrily threw the bottle at the ground beside him. The sudden sound caused Spencer to jump, and glass shards spread out on the floor. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tight. They stuggled for a few minutes before she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and

She looked up at him, her eyes full of anger and confusion. She could feel unshed tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall. "What do you want?"

He didn't answer her, but pulled her to him. He pushed his mouth against hers, and she pulled away almost instantly.

"No." She backed away from him until she felt the back of her knees hit the bed behind her.

He looked her up and down, his eyes clouded with lust. In one quick motion he was in front of her again. He once again grabbed her arms, but this time he threw her down onto the bed.

For the first time, Spencer was truly afraid and she didn't know what to do. What would Ashley do in this situation? She looked over to where Ashley was lying, silently begging her to wake up and help her. Aiden was standing over her, and she was frozen to the spot where she was.

She found her voice. "I said no!"

Before she knew it he was on her. Whether he heard her or he didn't, his hands clawed at her clothes and Spencer's eyes grew wide. She screamed, but Aiden's hand covered her mouth.

She was trapped. A wicked smile found it's way onto his mouth as he leaned in and growled close to her ear.

"I am going to give you something that Ashley can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See previous page.

**Author's note** (AKA plea for mercy!): Just wanted to let you guys know that it took me close to 20 minutes to upload this thing. It's been so long that I forgot how to do it, haha. So I'm hoping that's sufficient punishment for taking so long!

* * *

Ashley slowly became aware of the dull pounding coming from her left temple. She rolled over onto her stomach and began to lift herself up onto her hands. She immediately regretted doing this as shards of broken class cut into her palms and stomach. Suddenly, a foot came down hard on her back, driving the glass further into her. 

Hands felt around her sides, finally ripping her cell phone from her pocket. A call was made. A strangely sober voice began to speak.

"Mrs. Carlin? Yeah, hey, this is Aiden. Someone attacked Spencer at Ashley's house. Yeah, she's unconscious. I'm taking her to the hospital. Good, yeah, meet me there."

The call ended.

The foot on Ashley's back pushed down even harder, and a hand roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"Tell anyone what happened here and you'll wish you were never born. Got it?"

Barely conscious she nodded her head. He let her go and stepped over her, with Spencer hanging over his shoulder. They didn't even reach the door before her vision clouded and she swirled back into blackness.

* * *

**(the next day) **

The first thing Ashley noticed was the intense bright light that she could see through her eyelids. She felt around her and noticed two handles on either side of the rather uncomfortable bed she was lying in. Various beeping noises surrounded her, and a soft humming met her ears.

"Hey, you. Long time no see."

Ashley's eyes finally opened and fell upon a young male face sitting next to her bed.

"Christian?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"The one and only!" Christian was Ashley's childhood best friend, and the last time she had seen him was at her father's last concert. "I was in town, and when I went over to surprise you there was an ambulance in the driveway. Your mom called them."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me."

"The bitch probably just needed me moved so she could get started on cleaning the carpet…" Ashley's hands felt the bandage at the side of her face and sent a fresh wave of pain over the wound, just as she realized what she had said. "Oh my god." The back of Aiden's fist flashed in her mind, sending her body lurching forward to get out of the bed.

"No no no, stop moving," he said as he got up to push her back down onto the bed." The doctor said you have a really bad concussion, and any sudden movement could end up in…" Ashley leaned over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach. "Yeah, that."

"Ugh. Give me my phone," she said as she fell back onto the bed clutching her stomach.

"You mean this?" He held up a plastic bag that contained the remaining pieces of her phone. "I found this out by the street. It's almost like someone ran over it with a car," he said with a light laugh. One look at Ashley's face told him that this was not the time for jokes.

"Then give me your phone. Now."

Her fingers danced across the keypad, spelling out the number she knew by heart. Three rings went by and an unfamiliar recording began to play.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is currently out of service. Please check the number you dialed, and try again."

Confused, Ashley hung up the phone. This time she dialed Spencer's number slowly, checking three times for mistakes. The same recording came up.

"Ash what's wrong?" he asked at seeing the confused and horrified look on his old best friend's face.

"Is your car here?"

"Well, tell me what's going-"

"Shut up and tell me if your car is here!"

"Yes it is! What the hell is going on?"

She handed his phone back to him and tried to calm the tremble she could feel all throughout her body.

"You need to get me out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't like repeating myself.

* * *

(t**he night before**)

Aiden safely secured an unconscious Spencer in the seat next to him after carrying her out of Ashley's house. He took a few minutes to stare at her before shifting into drive. She had a bruise forming under her eye, and a faint outline of a hand print across her mouth. He wasn't worried about what happened. He had a plan, and soon everything would be exactly the way he wanted it to be.

Aiden immediately recognized the familiar car parked right outside of the emergency room. He quickly prepared himself and put his most concerned and innocent look on his face as Paula rushed over to the passenger side door. She opened it as quickly as she dared, and gently eased Spencer out of the seat. Aiden jumped out to help.

"Aiden, thank you so much. You have no idea how thankful I am," she said, grabbing him for a quick hug before returning to her daughter. He gave her a warm smile and watched as Spencer was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled inside.

He followed behind, feeling a pang of guilt for what he had done. Those feelings were quickly brushed aside after reminding himself that things required sacrifice. Love required sacrifice.

* * *

Paula took her daughter into an examination room and began checking her vitals.

"This is my daughter," she informed the nurse. "We're taking every precaution here."

The nurse sat a box down on the table and proceeded to remove its contents.

"What? No, go put that back. We won't need that."

"But Dr. Carlin, you said we were taking every precaution…"

"I said take the rape kit back! And you can leave with it. Your assistance is no longer needed." The embarrassed nurse began packing the box back up and shuffled out of the room.

Grabbing a smelling salt off of the counter, she brought Spencer back to consciousness.

Spencer's body tensed and her voice was raspy as she spoke. "Mom?"

"Shh, relax sweetie. Everything will be okay now. Just relax." Spencer obediently closed her eyes and relaxed. Not long after, she was asleep.

She began to clean up the area around her. Her daughter was fine, only some bruises. "Nothing I can't take care of at home," she thought.

She opened the door and was surprised to have Aiden practically knock her over. Apparently he had been 

"Mrs. Carlin! I'm sorry, I just needed to know she was alright. I was so worried about her."

"It's alright. Would you mind helping me get her to my car? She's okay, she's pretty bruised up. I'd like you to follow me home."

Aiden made his way over to the gurney and lifted Spencer's limp body in his arms. He carried her out of the hospital and gently set her down in the front seat of Paula's car. She pulled away and he jumped in his car to follow.

* * *

Aiden could hear yelling as he stood on the front porch of the Carlin house, hand hovering just above the doorbell.

"Arthur I've told you time and time again that that girl is a bad influence on Spencer! She could have been killed!"

"Calm down, we don't even know what happened. You don't know that it was Ashley's fault."

"It was at her house! It was most certainly her fault!" Aiden had to smile at this. His plan was working out perfectly. "If that girl-"

Aiden chose this time to cut in with ringing the doorbell.

"Aiden," said Mr. Carlin. "Well. Come in and have a seat."

"Thank you. How is she doing, is she alright?" Aiden sat down on the couch directly across from Spencer's parents.

"She's been better. Been worse too. Mind telling us what happened?" Aiden could tell they were trying to stay as calm as possible.

Aiden recited a carefully rehearsed story about walking in to find Ashley in a heated argument with a couple of local drug dealers, and finding Spencer caught in the middle. Some things led to another, Spencer got hit,

"and here we are now," he concluded.

For a few minutes the Carlin's sat there and let his story sink in. Paula was the first to move. She got up, her expression stoic, and picked up the phone. She excused herself into the kitchen.

"Hello? Yes, I would like deactivate one of the phone lines on my account." 


End file.
